Sortir de sa chrysalide
by DameLicorne
Summary: Il est plus facile pour certains que pour d'autres de découvrir toutes leurs qualités et de se montrer à la hauteur de ce que l'on attend d'eux. Neville Londubat pourrait être un garçon ordinaire. Pourtant, il a longtemps été vu comme un boulet, avant d'être considéré par tous comme un héros. Voici deux moments de sa vie. Parce que la valeur n'attend pas le nombre des années !
1. L'art délicat de l'invitation

_Merci à Steamboat Willie pour son regard et ses suggestions et, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling, pour son œuvre que j'ai tant aimée._

* * *

 **L'art délicat de l'invitation**

Elle mordillait le bout de sa plume machinalement, tout en écoutant le professeur. De temps en temps, elle se penchait sur son parchemin pour prendre des notes. Sa longue tresse glissait alors dans son dos, avant de faire le chemin inverse dès qu'elle se redressait. Elle semblait tellement bien, dans ce cours, tellement dans son élément.

Soudain, le professeur Trelawney interrogea Neville. Il sursauta et se mit à bégayer. Il n'avait pas vraiment écouté ses explications, perdu dans la contemplation de sa camarade, qui était assise à la table d'à côté.

Lavande et Parvati soupirèrent de concert. La jeune Indienne jeta un regard exaspéré à Neville et leva la main pour répondre à son professeur préféré. Il rougit et se mit à prendre des notes scrupuleusement. Le cours se poursuivit ensuite sans encombre.

Sur le chemin de retour du cours de Divination, il se laissa dépasser par les autres Gryffondor, perdu dans ses pensées. Le bal de Noël approchait. Tout le monde ne parlait que de cela. Et... il fallait inviter une fille. Bien sûr, Neville savait quelle fille il aimerait inviter. Dean Thomas avait un jour dit que c'était la plus jolie de leur année, et il n'avait pas osé approuver, bien qu'il soit tout à fait du même avis. De grands yeux sombres, un air mutin, une peau qui semblait si douce, de longs cheveux fascinants... Oui, Neville s'imaginait déjà virevoltant avec Parvati entre ses bras.

Enfin virevoltant... Sa grand-mère avait bien tenté, un jour, de lui enseigner les rudiments de la valse, mais il était tellement maladroit que cela s'était vite soldé par un échec et qu'il avait fui tout nouvel essai. Maintenant, il commençait à le regretter.

Il fallait qu'il l'invite. Bien sûr, si elle pouvait lui sourire, ce serait vraiment encourageant. Il provoquait tellement de catastrophes sur son passage, surtout lorsqu'elle était dans les parages, qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle ne le regardait jamais avec bienveillance. Mais Neville avait beau passer en revue les autres filles de son année, il ne se voyait pas aller au bal avec une autre que Parvati. Enfin... si elle n'avait pas déjà un cavalier, bien sûr. Car, jolie comme elle était, il était bien conscient d'avoir peu de chances. Le jeune homme décida d'aller lui parler après le dîner.

Malheureusement, en entrant dans la Grande Salle, Neville bouscula Lavande sans le faire exprès. Aussitôt, Parvati et elle se mirent à lui reprocher vivement sa maladresse, avant d'aller s'asseoir loin de lui – et tout près de Harry, comme il ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer avec un pincement au cœur. Il s'assit sans faire trop attention à ce qui l'entourait, et mangea machinalement, le cœur gros. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il avait des chances de l'inviter.

De retour dans la salle commune, Neville s'installa à une table un peu reculée, d'où il avait pourtant vue sur Parvati. Il sortit ses devoirs, laissant la Divination pour un autre jour. Il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur de s'en occuper, ce soir-là, ce qui s'était passé durant le cours de l'après-midi était encore trop frais.

Neville avait à peine avancé dans sa Métamorphose lorsque Ginny tira la chaise qui se trouvait sur le côté de sa table et s'assit. Le jeune homme sursauta, surpris et un peu gêné.

— C'est laquelle, que tu comptes inviter au bal ? commença-t-elle avec son franc-parler habituel.  
— Mais... Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser, Ginny... ?  
— Attends, je t'ai vu, Neville. Ça fait un moment que tu passes ton temps à les regarder à la dérobée, toutes les deux. Et ce soir, quand elles t'ont enguirlandé, devant la Grande Salle, tu t'es décomposé. Je n'arrive juste pas à être sûre de celle que tu veux inviter.  
Il la regarda, interloqué. Ainsi donc, Ginny l'avait observé. Et elle était parvenue à des conclusions qu'il aurait préféré éviter d'entendre dans la bouche de ses camarades. Il grimaça, ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, avant d'oser avouer :  
— C'est Parvati...  
— Alors vas-y, fonce ! Enfin pas tout de suite, elle est peut-être encore un peu énervée, mais à la première occasion, vas-y !  
— Oui, mais si elle a déjà un cavalier ? tergiversa-t-il.  
— Tu crois ? J'avoue, je n'en sais rien. Ben, si c'est le cas, je pense qu'elle te le dira, non ?  
— Ou elle fera semblant, pour ne pas aller au bal avec ce gros boulet de Neville, soupira-t-il.  
— Ne pense pas ça, tu n'es pas un boulet ! Crois-moi, n'importe quelle fille de mon année serait ravie d'aller au bal avec toi, moi comprise !  
— Tu ne préfèrerais pas plutôt y aller avec un garçon aux yeux verts comme un crapaud ? la taquina-t-il.  
— Oh, arrête, Neville ! s'écria-t-elle en rougissant. De toute façon, il n'a d'yeux que pour Cho. Et puis je suis en troisième année, moi, alors le bal, tu sais...  
— Ah oui, c'est vrai. Oh, mais je sais, Ginny ! Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec moi ! s'exclama-t-il après un temps de réflexion.  
— Hein ? Quoi ? Neville, sois sérieux, enfin !  
— Mais je suis très sérieux, Ginny, affirma-t-il.  
— Et... et Parvati, alors ?

Il soupira. Ferma les yeux un court instant, la voyant virevolter derrière ses paupières. Oui, Parvati, la belle Parvati, qui était justement en train de rire, loin, bien loin de lui, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux.

— Franchement, Ginny, même si j'arrive à l'inviter, j'ai combien de chances qu'elle dise oui, hein ? Depuis l'annonce du bal, je n'arrête pas de penser à l'inviter. Résultat ? Je suis encore plus maladroit dès qu'elle est dans les parages, et je crois qu'elle ne peut plus me voir en peinture.  
Ginny posa une main compatissante sur celle de Neville, sans savoir quoi dire.  
— Alors à moins que tu préfères un autre cavalier, ce que je comprendrais sans peine, je serai ravi d'y aller avec toi. En toute amitié.  
— Je n'ai aucune chance de me faire inviter par un garçon qui semble ne pas savoir que j'existe, soupira-t-elle. Et franchement, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir d'y aller avec toi, conclut-elle en souriant.

Neville sourit aussi. Il allait avoir une cavalière. Et même si ce n'était pas tout à fait celle qu'il aurait voulue... il était sûr de passer une bonne soirée.

* * *

 _Pauvre Neville, tellement peu sûr de lui... Mais la seconde histoire le montrera davantage courageux, rassurez-vous._

 _Je remercie de tout cœur les très rares lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews. C'est toujours un grand plaisir pour moi ! Et, comme pour tous les autres auteurs de fanfictions, c'est mon seul salaire. Alors n'hésitez pas à être généreux avec moi, sur cette histoire comme sur toutes mes autres ! :)_


	2. L'art subtil du retournement de situatio

**L'art subtil du retournement de situation**

C'était l'effervescence, à Poudlard. Les BUSE étaient enfin terminées ! Neville ne voulait pas se soucier de ses notes, pas encore. Sa grand-mère lui rabattrait suffisamment les oreilles avec ça durant l'été... Non, maintenant, c'était plutôt le moment de se reposer et même de s'amuser. D'ailleurs, c'était aussi l'avis de Dean et de Seamus. Ils avaient décidé d'organiser une fête dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et Neville trouvait que c'était une très bonne idée.

Au détour d'un couloir, il entendit brusquement des cris et des bruits de bagarre. Interloqué, Neville se figea. Que se passait-il ? Était-ce la Brigade inquisitoriale qui s'en prenait à quelqu'un ? Il pensa à l'Armée de Dumbledore, sortit sa baguette et fonça.

Effectivement, un grand Serpentard costaud et une grosse fille de la même Maison étaient en train de malmener Ginny. Neville s'écria aussitôt :  
— Eh ! Lâchez-la !  
— Laisse la Brigade inquisitoriale faire son travail, le rabroua le garçon, on agit sur ordre d'Ombrage.  
— Pas question ! Laissez Ginny tranquille ! persista-t-il en courant vers eux, cherchant quel était le meilleur sort à envoyer.

Il s'était décidé pour un sortilège de Bloque-Jambes lorsqu'une jambe, bien réelle celle-ci, le fit trébucher et s'étaler de tout son long, au moment même où la Serpentard bloquait les bras de Ginny dans son dos. Neville n'eut pas le temps de se relever. Crabbe l'avait saisi par le col et le tira vers le haut brusquement.

— On l'embarque ! décida le premier garçon, qui semblait commander.  
Les deux autres opinèrent et les traînèrent en direction du bureau d'Ombrage, au milieu du couloir qu'ils venaient d'emprunter. Neville eut alors la surprise de découvrir Ron et Luna, eux aussi maintenus par de robustes Serpentard. Il tenta de se dégager, mais Crabbe semblait prendre un malin plaisir à l'étouffer.

Ginny ne cessait de les invectiver, aussi le grand Serpentard, après une hésitation, décida-t-il de tous les bâillonner, juste avant d'entrer dans le bureau du professeur Ombrage. Celle-ci se montra très satisfaite de leur arrivée. Neville, en revanche, fut stupéfait de découvrir ceux qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce avec elle.

Harry était très pâle. Il avait un peu de cendre sur le visage et ses cheveux noirs étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Ses lunettes étaient un peu de travers et il semblait particulièrement nerveux, ce qui se comprenait aisément. Malefoy, lui, avait un air narquois. Il jouait avec une baguette, probablement celle de Harry, vu les regards meurtriers que celui-ci lui jetait régulièrement. Lorsque Crabbe le poussa vers un des côtés de la pièce, Neville vit alors que Millicent Bulstrode avait plaqué Hermione contre un mur.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, et les paroles d'Ombrage ne l'aidaient pas. Surtout qu'il continuait à suffoquer, bloqué par Crabbe comme il l'était, et ne parvenait pas, du coup, à tout entendre. Tout à coup, elle envoya Malefoy chercher le professeur Rogue. Neville ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Il continua à tenter de desserrer les bras de Crabbe, qui l'étouffait littéralement, sans succès.

En entrant dans le bureau, le professeur de potions les regarda à peine, semblant complètement indifférent à leur sort. Il ne se départit pas de son calme face au professeur Ombrage, qui enrageait en réalisant qu'il ne pourrait lui être d'aucune aide. Rogue repartait lorsque Harry s'écria que quelqu'un détenait un certain Patmol. Le professeur s'arrêta et fit remarquer à Harry qu'il fallait parler clairement pour être compréhensible.

Neville fut surpris et soulagé d'entendre Rogue ordonner à Crabbe de desserrer son étreinte sur lui. Quand le professeur précisa que cela ferait une très mauvaise référence à Crabbe s'il le tuait, Neville se dit que de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça par gentillesse.

Le Serpentard n'obéit pas vraiment à son directeur de Maison mais Neville parvint malgré tout à respirer un peu mieux. Il s'indignait en son for intérieur du comportement du professeur Rogue lorsqu'Hermione cria à Harry de tout dire à Ombrage, avant de se mettre à sangloter, la tête entre les mains. Éberlué, Neville interrompit ses tentatives pour se dégager. Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas !

Elle expliqua ensuite à Ombrage que Harry et elle tentaient de joindre Dumbledore pour lui dire que son arme était prête. Neville se demandait de quoi elle voulait bien parler. Il n'y avait pas d'arme, dans l'Armée de Dumbledore, en dehors de leurs baguettes ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de raconter ?

Mais Hermione se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Elle refusait que les Serpentard voient cette arme, puis déclara qu'il fallait qu'eux et toute l'école la voient, afin de mieux pouvoir la retourner contre Ombrage. Soupçonneuse, celle-ci les observa. Neville ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en son for intérieur, en remarquant qu'elle avait bien noté l'expression d'avidité apparue sur le visage de Malefoy.

Convaincue par Hermione, Ombrage décida de la suivre et d'emmener aussi Harry. Elle déclina sèchement la proposition que lui fit Malefoy de l'accompagner et lui ordonna de soigneusement garder les prisonniers. À peine la porte fermée, celui-ci se mit à fulminer. Lui, un Malefoy, repoussé ainsi ? Son père allait en entendre parler !

Neville arrêta de se débattre et tenta de capter le regard des autres prisonniers. Il fallait profiter de l'absence du professeur rose bonbon. Il s'aperçut vite que Ron et Ginny faisaient de même et échangea un regard de connivence avec eux. À la première occasion... Luna, en revanche, ne paraissait absolument pas concernée par la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Le grand Serpentard costaud s'était approché de Malefoy.  
— On fait quoi, maintenant ? Tu crois qu'elle va utiliser l'arme contre nous ?  
— La ferme, Warrington ! Laisse-moi réfléchir ! Je me méfie surtout du Balafré et de sa Sang-de-Bourbe... Je suis sûr qu'ils préparent quelque chose... Et Ombrage qui refuse mon... Notre aide !

Malefoy passa devant Ron en le narguant, s'attendant à le voir réagir. Il se détourna cependant très vite et se tourna vers la fenêtre, scrutant la grande pelouse menant à la forêt. Peut-être aurait-il dû se méfier : c'était justement ce qu'attendaient les Gryffondor.

Neville lâcha les bras de Crabbe, qu'il tenait jusque-là pour essayer de se dégager physiquement, et glissa la main dans sa poche pour attraper sa baguette. Quel sort pouvait-il utiliser pour faire lâcher prise au solide Serpentard sans se faire étrangler au passage ? Ginny et Ron mirent fin à son dilemme en lançant chacun un Sortilège de Stupéfixion sur le Serpentard qui retenait l'autre, se libérant tous les deux au passage.

Au grand plaisir de Neville, Crabbe se mit alors à réagir très bêtement. Il le lâcha, l'oubliant totalement, pour accourir à la rescousse de ses camarades de Maison. Ravi de l'aubaine, le Gryffondor ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et lui lança aussitôt un Maléfice d'Entrave. Dans la foulée, Neville s'empressa de jeter le même Maléfice à tous ceux qu'il pouvait atteindre, tandis que Ron faisait la même chose de son côté.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il entendit Ginny envoyer un Maléfice de Chauve-Furie à Malefoy. Bien fait pour lui ! Elle accompagna d'ailleurs celui-ci de quelques mots bien sentis sur le statut du sang. Neville ressentit un élan de fierté à l'idée de faire partie de la même Maison que la jeune fille, qui se mêla à sa poussée d'adrénaline.

— Il va falloir les ligoter solidement ! s'exclama-t-il lorsque tous les Serpentard furent à terre. Pas question qu'ils se libèrent et nous poursuivent pendant que nous partons à la rescousse de Harry et d'Hermione !

Ginny et Ron l'approuvèrent et les trois amis se chargèrent de cette tâche pendant que Luna regardait par la fenêtre. Tout à coup, celle-ci se mit à parler de sa voix rêveuse habituelle.  
— Hermione et Harry sont déjà en train de revenir... Je me demande bien où ils ont pu laisser le professeur Ombrage...

Neville et les deux Weasley sursautèrent et se précipitèrent à la fenêtre pour vérifier les dires de la jeune Serdaigle. Elle avait raison. Mais franchement, peu importait l'endroit où se trouvait le crapaud rose. Il fallait rejoindre leurs amis, et vite !

* * *

 _Je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews que vous me laissez. Chacune d'entre elles me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci à chacun de mes lecteurs, nouveau ou ancien, silencieux ou qui commente, merci d'être là et d'avoir suivi cette histoire sur Neville, un personnage que j'aime énormément.  
_


End file.
